Unknown Sectors
History Origin The Unknown Sectors were large regions of space that were not catalogued by the Guardians of the Universe after their re-organization of the cosmos into the 3600 Space Sectors. As a result, following the formation of the Green Lantern Corps, the peacekeepers of the Oans were banned from entering these regions of space. According to the Guardians, the reasons for the formation of the Unknown Sectors was because of chaotic events as well as time constraints which prevented them from being organized. This led to them being folded into the protected sectors until a further initiative could be made to mapping them though others suspected that the Oans had ulterior motives for not charting this region of space. Due to being outside of the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corps, the Unknown Sectors became a haven for criminals and was a lawless region that was devoid of the emerald light of order that was shined in the protected sectors. This meant that there were plenty of dangers that were capable of residing within these Sectors who did not have to fear intervention from the enforcers of the Guardians as a result. At some point, the warlord Zardor who once an ally of the Guardians was exiled from the Patrolled Sectors and later took refuge on the planet Kralok in the Unknown Sectors where he resided in secret for many years. In the time that followed, he began part of a secret plan to return to power by kidnapping telepaths in order to extend his influence subtlely across space. In addition, the Manhunters turned the desolate planet of Biot in Space Sector 3601 as their new homeworld which was part of the Unknown Sectors. This combined with the fact that the Guardians did not wish to provoke the Manhunters meant that it was left abandoned and isolated from interference by the Green Lanterns. After the devastation to the Guardians and the Green Lanterns at the hands of Parallax, the Manhunters fell under the leadership of Hank Henshaw who became their new Grandmaster and used the androids to capture defeated Green Lanterns to use as power sources for his forces which built up in secret until Biot was destroyed by Hal Jordan. Emerald Warriors Following The Blackest Night, Ganthet along with Guy Gardner formed a pact with Atrocitus who sensed a new menace stirring within the Unknown Sectors. This led to Gardner being sent on a mission to combat this threat and after busting the smuggling of weapons grade Rakkonium isotopes along with the theft of some physicists in Space Sector 3600, he approached the Guardians and used the event as an excuse to highlight the fact that many criminals were seeking shelter outside the Patrolled Sectors of space. To his surprise, the Oans agreed with him that this juncture of time required their presence to be felt in the Unknown Sectors. Thus, they authorised him to be sent into an expedition into the Unknown Sectors which would allow Gardner to secretly fulfil the pact he made with the Red Lantern Corps leader. Later joined by Kilowog, Arisia and the Red Lantern Bleez; Gardner formed the Emerald Warriors with Guy going on a secret mission to combat the menace stirring in the Unknown Sectors. Notes *The planet Biot in Space Sector 3601 is part of the Unknown Sectors since it's numbered outside the 3600 Space Sectors patrolled by The Green Lantern Corps and previously labelled as being lost. This was confirmed in Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #4. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/the-unknown-sectors/34-57138/ Category:Locations